Pixie's Paper
by shadowwarrior898
Summary: All mundane! Summer break is coming, and Mr. Greymark gives out an assignment. Write a paper about...anything -as long as it can be made into a play. Clary tries her hardest...scraping hundreds of topics. But on one final idea, will she let her heart speak for herself, risking giving up hidden feelings for a guy she wants to be 'more than friends' with? Bad summery... but Enjoy!


**Ahhh...Hello my lovely readers!**

**If you are here to read a new chapter of **_**Shattered**_**,...this is not it...obviously. I will update it eventually, but I wanted to get this idea out of the way.**

**So...Enjoy! :D**

**P.S.: sorry for any mistakes! It's late...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but the plot is mine!**

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Clary P.O.V.**

"Miss Fray, I would be pleased if you would actually pay attention to the today's lesson."

Breaking my latest train of thought as the pen subconsciously made it's way across my sketchbook paper, I look up to the expecting glare of Mr. Greymark. His bright blue eyes held a bit of disappointment as well as humor as he took in my shocked-and most likely embarrassed-expression.

"Sorry, Mr. G. It won't happen again." I mumble, closing the dark red hardcover that protected the thick paper that made up my feeling and imagination. So...pretty much my entire life is protected by the plain ruby and cream stack of paper on this desk. I rest my elbows on the cover, then set my hands in my palms, pretending to pay attention to the front of the room as Mr. Greymark moves the marker across the white board.

"Alright class, new assignment for the coming up weeks." A few groans, including mine, make way across the room. We don't get homework often in this class, but when we do, I lose about 3 hours in my sleep schedule. "Oh hush. It's just a paper-" more groans "-that you will have two weeks to complete."

A hand goes up, and I'm surprised to see that it's Sebastian, co-captain of the football team and the second biggest jackass of the school. "Um...why are we having a paper due when we have spring break in a week?"

Maybe he does have something in that pretty little black haired head of his other than drugs and images that shouldn't be in _anyone's _mind until their 30.

"Cuz ya know, I have plans that week._ All_ week." _Never mind that last thought_, I think to myself as he gives Jonathan, sadly...my brother, a high five after sending a quick wink to Aline, aka: the Head Bitch of the Slut Club.

I scoff at the sight, which gets me a glare from a good three quarters of the class, all them being above me on the social status scale. Great. Another moment of unwanted attention.

I'm saved from the stares as Mr. Greymark answers his question by saying, "Because, Mr. Verlac, I'm a teacher that has no life and can give his English class an assignment whenever he damn well wants to." Everyone-save Sebastian, who still give a small smile at his words- laughs. Even Jonathan.

"But in all entirety, Mr. Starkweather wants to have the student body, meaning you, put on some sort of play. And other than performing any random and boring play that most schools do, we are giving you a chance to create it." The classroom is...eerily quiet, actually paying attention to what our teacher is talking about for once. Mr. Greymark notices, and uses this moment to get his point across, knowing that this is possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"You may work on your own, or with a small group up to three people, to create script. It _must_ be at least two pages long, size 12-and I will know if is larger than that-in arial font, but please don't go over 6 pages. I may be an English teacher, but I don't want to read over 30 papers that are 10 pages long. You _must_ turn in a paper by the due date, or it will go in as a 0 in the score book. And last, but not least, you _must_ take part in the pay in someway." Another round of groans. "Now, that could be cast, tech department, stage set-up, or costume design."

_Stage set-up._

I'm guessing that's creating the set. So..._painting._ This is definitely what I want to do.

"But, you do have the option having your paper just being your grade, or the script. Understood?" A collection of yeahs and nod come from around the room, and the bell rings at that moment.

"Good, we'll take about it more tomorrow. Now leave." Says Mr. Greymark as the sounds of chairs being pushed across the tile floor almost drowning out his voice.

I stack my sketchbook on my small binder, and move to pick up the pile as my name comes from the front of the room.

I walk up to the teacher desk, looking at him expectantly. "Clary, you need to pay more attention in class. This _is_ your worst grade." He says to me, his face serious.

I give a small laugh. "Firstly, I'm only at a B in this class. That's not too bad. Secondly, when did you look at my grades, Luke?"

"Well, I am your stepfather, Clary. And what did I tell you about calling me Luke when we're in class."  
"Class is over." I shoot back.

He sends me a quick smile and a "Touché." I smile back at him and turn on my heel, heading back to pick up my stuff for the next class- only to see someone standing over it already. Looking through my sketchbook.

"Jace! What did I tell you about looking through my sketches?" I ask, snatching the book from his hands when I reach him. A small smile plays on his face as he brushes a few strands of his golden curls from his auburn eyes.

"I'm surprised there are no portraits of me in this. Just haven't had the time, I suspect?" He asks me, his voice drifting lazily from his mouth into my ears as he flashes another of his sly grins at me.

"Hmm..." I say, lifting my books into my arms and moving to the door. "You obviously didn't get to the end." Laughing, I exit the room and almost miss Jace's expression, the shock of my statement changing his flawless face into a look of confusion and surprise. I didn't have any drawing of Jace, but he doesn't know that.

I walk out into the crowded hallway, the sight of Jace's face still in my mind that I run into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. I look up to the dark brown eyes behind the dorky glasses and notice that it's Simon, my longest childhood best friend. "Oh. Sorry, Si." I say, bending down to pick up his newest manga: somehow the only thing that was dropped. "Huh, DeathNote again? Didn't you read this one a few weeks ago?"

"It's alright Clare." He says with a smile, fixing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose while balancing the rest of his books in his other hand. "And yes, DeathNote again. I just felt like reading it again." With that, he swipes it from my hand before I can get away. "I gotta go to history. See ya at lunch."

"Bye! Have fun learning about a bunch of dead guys." I call to him as he makes his way down the hall once again, which gets a few confused sideway glances. I ignore them and head to art, wanting to work on my latest project.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

The chair next to me moves and in it fill Jace, his hands holding a tray of whatever slop the lunch ladies decided to serve us. I just bring a lunch from home, making it easier on myself to know that I can actually eat my lunch.

"Hey." I say as the rest of the group sit around us: Izzy across from me, Simon to her left, Alec and Magnus to her right, while Maia sits to my right.

I get a chorus of greetings as a reply, and then turn to my food as Izzy talks to Magnus about the latest fashion...things, and Simon chats with Maia about the newest action movie that came out a few days ago. Alec sits there quietly, listening to his sister and boyfriend chat about some fabric. I feel sorry for the lad. I really do.

I then turn to Jace who, like me, is watching the normality of our group's conversation mix with the other noises in the cafeteria.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other jackasses today?" I question him. It's not often that he actually sits with us, seeing how he is the other co-captain of the football team and up there on the popularity level. It's probably his care-free and cocky attitude that sides with his undeniably good look-

_STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU DEVIL MIND. JUST STOP!_

Jace and I are just friends. We have been for years. It would just make everything weird if I started to like him.

He doesn't like me any more than a friend anyways. I can just feel it.

I caught up in my thoughts that I miss what he says. "Come again?"  
He laughs, low and soft. "I said: the _jackasses_, as you call them, have some company." I turn to look, and sure enough, the Slut Club is situated around the tables that hold the jocks.

Kaelie and Aline, both wearing barely enough fabric on their body's to be considered clothes, are sitting on the laps of Jonathan and Sebastian. Disgusting...

"Eww, eww, eww. That's my _brother_ over there with that whore." I say mostly to myself, but Jace seems to hear me because he answers with, "I know. It's seems as if he's Kaelie's new play toy. Well, hopefully he'll dump her ass as soon as he learns that she's a terrible kisser and really clingy."

I look at him, attempting to raise my eyebrows, though failing, and say, "Oh. And you would know this...how?" giving him a teasing smile.

I already know the answer. He and Kaelie dated a while back, though I don't know how or why it ended.

He doesn't answer. Just looks at me with a blank expression, but his eyes are full of emotions, most of which I can't decipher. One is grief, while the other is a hint of delight. It confused me, how he could hold both at the same time along with the other ones that I can't seem to figure out.

The bell rings, and Jace snaps out of his reverie. He stands, grabs his plate with one hand and offers me the other.

"Well, little Pixie." Using my nickname he gave when we first met, a true smile forms on his face. " Let us make our way to class."

He uses a fancy accent in the last sentence, and I copy him saying, "Why, of course!" I take his hand, and try my best to ignore the slight shock that makes it's way from our joined hands to my toes, causing a smile to also come to my face.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**So...a bit of fluffy stuff in the first chapter, but how do ya like it?**

**Again...sorry for the mistakes.**

**Pretty pretty pweassseeeeeeeee review! I LOVE reading them, and the more you review, the faster I write! :)**

**Until next time,**

**shadowwarrior898**


End file.
